


Surprise!

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Sic Parvis Magna 'verse. [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic, M/M, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has walked the Earth for thousands of years, but has never celebrated his birthday. Well, Sam thinks it's time for some change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

“When’s your birthday?” Sam randomly asked one day as he strolled into the bathroom as Gabriel was showering.  
“What?” Gabriel asked over the waters of Mordor coming from his showerhead.  
“Your birthday, Gabriel, when is it?”  
“Oh, I don’t know.” He started scrubbing some weird body stuff that Sam bought. It smelled like apricots.  
Sam set down his toothbrush “What do you mean ‘You don’t know’?”  
Gabriel rinsed off the rest of the weird body scrub and stepped out of the shower with his hands on his hips “What I mean, Princess, is I don’t remember. Ever since I went Pagan, people just usually gave me offerings when they needed something, you know, cows, flowers, virgins. That whole charade.”  
Sam turned “People gave you virgins? Jesus, Gabe. Put some pants on.”  
Gabriel sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist “Yes, but that’s beside the point. I don’t really like birthdays, okay. Even in Heaven, we weren’t allowed to celebrate ourselves. Humans came first.”  
“Gabriel, I’m sorry.”  
“Why should you be? Sammy-boy. I’m almost like a billion years old, I don’t need a party.” 

The Next Day.

“Thank you so much for taking Aiden, Audrey. I’ll send you two jars of Nutella in the morning, okay?” Sam handed Audrey Aiden’s knapsack.  
“No problem, Mr. Winchester. Is everything okay?” Audrey’s blue eyes looked up at him.  
“Please, Audrey. How many times do I have to ask you to call me Sam? No, everything’s fine. I just wanted to have a little celebration for Gabriel. That’s all.”  
“Alright, Mr. Winchester. Tell Mr. Gabriel I said happy 1, 476 birthday!” Audrey started walking to her car.  
“Wait, what?” Sam furrowed his brow.  
“I’ll call in the morning!”  
“Bye, Papa!” Aiden called from the backseat as the car drove off.  
“She knows something” Sam thought “I’m gonna have to talk to her later.”  
Sam went back inside the house and started to quickly prepare a birthday meal. Gabriel was working late at the chocolate shop he owned, it was a gift left in the testimony of an old widow named Virginia Cottons, whom Gabriel had been in charge of when she was a child. He named the shop Chocoholics Anonymous, it suited him.  
It was around 11:45 when Sam heard Gabriel’s old 1975 Volkswagen Beetle pull into the driveway.  
He quickly set the table, lit the candles, and then ran to the couch with a book and reading glasses in hand, pretending to be engulfed.  
“The candy man ca-” Gabriel stopped singing when he saw a massive chocolate cake in the middle of the dining room table with his name on it.  
“What the chocolate fuck?” Gabriel marched to the living room “Sam? Sam did you do this?”  
Sam calmly closed his book and took off his glasses “My dear Gabriel, whatever are you talking about?”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes “This has you written all over it, Winchester. And you don’t even fucking wear glasses!”  
Sam grinned “So, you like it? I thought since you forgot your own date of birth”  
“Angels aren’t born like regular humans..”  
“We could have a special day for you.” Sam interrupted.  
Gabriel ran a hand through his hair “You are so human.”  
Sam wrinkled his brow in confusion.  
“Full of emotions and wanting to make people feel special and loved” Gabriel smiled “It’s a good thing. It’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with you.”  
“Well good, because that chocolate cake was a complete bitch to make.”  
Gabriel laughed and wrapped his arms around his tall husband “My human.”  
Sam kissed the top of his head “My birthday angel.”  
They stood together for a couple of minutes until Sam broke the silence  
“I think we’re gonna have a talk with Audrey tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about her, she knows something.”  
Sam pulled Gabriel back to the dining room “C’mon, birthday boy. Tonight everything is going to be about you.”  
Gabriel smiled cheekily “Isn’t it always?”  
“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
